


Blackjack (Sequel to Dominoes... Again)

by DoctorFatCat



Series: Life is a game we play [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Canon Compliant, Feelings and stuff, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Non AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Second time having anal sex, Shocking I know, Showki, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: The second time Kihyun and Hyunwoo have sex after two whole weeks of no privacy due to promotions. They find themselves in each other's arms in a hotel room during a rainy evening, and realize they've missed this more than they thought they would.(Sequel to Dominoes... Again, but it happens before Clue)





	Blackjack (Sequel to Dominoes... Again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yousnao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yousnao/gifts).



> I blame myself for being so weak  
> -  
> I don't think according to the timeline this might be so accurate. I mean Spotlight came out about two to three months after Dramarama, and Hoseok has purple hair in both so I'd guess they must have recorded both in a small time frame. Just... keep in mind that the actual sex in Dominoes happens a few days or weeks after they recorded the performance of the Dramarama MV, which would mean Spotlight would've been filmed around a month after they filmed Dramarama.  
> ...And I just noticed Hyunwoo's hair in the Spotlight video is a lot more grown out than that chopped ass thing from the Dramarama video and I don't know what's happening anymore, and also none of you care and are just here for the porn so go ahead, I'm a mess of a perfectionist and I don't understand where in Monsta X's actual timeline this would go FML  
> I guess... Just...  
> I would assume they recorded it before the Dramarama MV but everyone else's hair looks grown out in the Spotlight video and if it had been recorded before then technically speaking Kihyun's hair would have been ginger and not grey, unless they filmed Spotlight between the story and performance parts of Dramarama but that just doesn't make sense... right????  
> I need a good night's sleep, that's what I need.  
> (this isn't proofread, as always, no one should be expecting me to at this point and if you were, you're a fool)

They notice what they have with each other is nice, yes, but not right away.

Both of them had taken to the excuse that this was just an easy way to get off. They're cuddlier and have started to show more affection towards the other, yes, and everyone else has noticed even though they were already pretty close to start with. But they liked to believe — or lie to themselves, as everyone else and their mom like to call it — the newfound intimacy between them had just strengthened their friendship to a further level where they’re comfortable enough to cuddle and sometimes hold hands (because it was cold outside, Hyungwon, shut up, this means nothing), or even kiss randomly without needing an explanation. Apart, of course, of the sex they’ve been having.

Two weeks into the whole process of Kihyun finding out if he is one of the people who enjoys “butt stuff” — the answer is yes — and him and Hyunwoo have been fooling around. Two days after the first time they’ve had sex, and they were already all over each other again. Maybe because they’re just _that_ close, or because they just fit well together and this is a nice thing and it’s not hurting anyone (if they don’t walk in on them of course), so none of them see a reason to stop.

Kihyun knows he looks up to Hyunwoo, as a leader and an artist, but he also sees him as a friend despite the raven haired male being a year older. They have this mutual understanding, since they are seen by everyone else and sometimes even themselves as the ones ‘responsible’ for keeping everyone on the tracks.

Hyunwoo being the leader, so it’s given that he should be making sure they’re all taking care, and Kihyun being the one who likes to make sure their place is clean and that everyone is eating properly, and looking out for Hyunwoo as well since the leader seems to forget sometimes that he needs to care for himself just as much as the others.

Or course, in the end, they all look out for each member and all seven of them have a mutual care for one another, and it helps keep them all on track. And also the managers, yes, they help as well.

Hyunwoo does see Kihyun as a friend, despite their bickering and how just devilishly annoying the younger can be sometimes. The grey haired male fits well in his arms and they just fall well together. It’s never more complicated than it has to be, not since they’ve debuted together.

And the thing is… since the the whole ‘dominoes’ thing, they haven’t actually had full on _dick in the butt_ sex. And it’s been a whole two weeks since that happened. It’s not that they don’t want it, but with the promotions and the preparations for their Japanese debut, they’ve barely had time to breathe. Most of the time their rendezvous happen in the shower, in the form of sloppy makeout sessions and quick handjobs, or sneaky blowjobs while the other members are getting ready for a performance and Kihyun pulls Hyunwoo into a closet even though they’ve only got fifteen minutes to spare and Changkyun’s sleeping on the couch right outside, and Hyunwoo eating Kihyun out once, in the shower.

So it’s been a lot more about getting off and having fun, if you’d call that fun, than anything close to feelings. Though, even if they won’t admit to each other, both of them crave each other in a way. They crave the intimacy of actually being together without having to rush, and crave just lying around or falling asleep on top of each other while watching a movie. It’s a bit irrational, actually, since when they _did_ have time to do those things, they hadn’t even been together yet, so what do they _actually_ miss?

Really, it’s mostly a wish than anything, to have all that, but since they refuse to admit feelings still let’s just call it a longing.

Thankfully the universe seems to work in their favour sometimes, because on the day they were recording the scenes for their Spotlight video, the weather was terrible. Rain was pouring heavily, and it seemed that it was too dangerous and time consuming to have them go back to the dorm, so after some conversation, the managers and the rest of the crew decided it would be best to take the boys back to a hotel for the night, since their schedule for the next day only started in the afternoon, they’d have enough time to get home after that.

And of course, Kihyun and Hyunwoo saw their chance to have private time together right there. Normally Minhyuk would be the younger’s roommate, but the other five members had picked up on their desire to be alone, and didn’t question them in the slightest when they said they’d be rooming together.

“Are you also feeling weird parts of your body you couldn’t feel before?” Kihyun asks with a grimace when they’re in the shower together, trying to wash off the exhaustion, or at least the sweat.

“Yeah.” The older chuckles, the sound blending with the ending of the syllabus. “I could do without knowing I could feel it.” He adds thoughtfully.

“God, me too.” Kihyun agrees, rolling his neck and groaning softly.

They shower quietly apart from very small comments like where they feel the most sore or what they think of the music video they were just recording. Hyunwoo finishes the shower first, as he normally does when compared to Kihyun, and he drops a kiss to the top of the younger’s head before heading out. He brushes his teeth, changes, and leaves the bathroom while Kihyun’s finishing his shower.

By the time the younger is done, teeth brushed, he walks out of the bathroom stark naked. The door wasn’t even closed, so it’s nothing to Hyunwoo but a pleasant surprise.

The older gets up from where he was lying on his own bed, and kneels on the mattress of Kihyun’s, it being the only thing between them. The grey haired male walks up to him and kneels on the bed as well, in front of the older and into his open arms. Hyunwoo looks him up and down, relishing on his smooth bare skin and how attractive he looks, and the younger feels a little shy under his gaze, but doesn’t stop him from looking.

Kihyun brings his arms around the older’s torso and puts his head on his shoulder, his forehead against his neck, and keeps their bodies pressed together. Hyunwoo holds him just as gentle and caring, and he feels safe and happy right there, breathing slowly and being able to relax for the first time in days, his muscles loosening and whatever burden he’s been carrying leaving his shoulders for now.

He pulls back to move closer to the older’s face and kisses his lips gingerly, almost shyly, and Hyunwoo kisses back just the same way, leaning in and answering to it like it’s his deepest desire. Kihyun’s hands go up from where they were around the ebony haired male’s torso to wrap around his neck, ever so slowly and carefully, almost like he doesn’t want to frighten him.

They kiss, and it deepens into a tongue kiss, holding the other’s body against each other, but this isn’t hurried or feral like it usually is, it’s gradual and loving and just plain nice. Doesn’t need to be anything else.

Kihyun loves it, loves this. He could just kiss Hyunwoo like this all night, have his sturdy and comforting body against his own naked one without it even being sexual, and kissing him like he can’t get enough because he honestly can’t. Even when Hyunwoo runs his hands down his naked back, the curve of his butt and squeezes his cheeks in his hands, it’s like he’s touching any other part of his body, just being appreciative of the younger’s physique.

He hums softly against the black haired man’s lips, and runs his hands through his damp hair, enjoying how ridiculously good this simple moment feels, and how he wishes he could just do this, and cuddle up to him if he gets too cold maybe. He doesn’t feel inadequate for not having clothes on, and this feeling has been unknown for a while.

Though as much as he’d enjoy just doing this, forever if possible, he knows it’s rare for them to have some private time like this, and that he can just kiss Hyunwoo any other time. Right now, he wants to enjoy the time he has, with no rush needed.

“Do you want to…” Kihyun trails off, looking the older in the eyes as he plays with the hair on the back of his head.

“Dominoes?” Hyunwoo mumbles with a slight smirk, brushing his nose against Kihyun’s affectionately. “If you’re up for it then yes.” He says, and his hands go up to the grey haired man’s upper back and run back down his body. Kihyun closes his eyes at the touch when he trails them down his sides, feeling him up gently, squeezing his butt and caressing the top of his thighs where he can reach.

The younger nods.

“You look really pretty with grey hair.” Hyunwoo mumbles.

There’s a small chuckle coming from the shorter, and he leans in to seal their lips again, kissing him like they’re more than just two friends getting off together, like they’re _lovers._

Kihyun kisses the corner of his lips, and his cheek, then he kisses his jaw and runs down the lateral of his neck, dropping sweet kisses on his way, nibbling on Hyunwoo’s collarbones as he teases the waistband of his pajama pants, chuckling to himself before looking up at him with a knowing look. “You never wear PJs to bed, Son Hyunwoo.” He raises an eyebrow, but there’s no real bite in his voice. “You tease.” He accuses.

Hyunwoo doesn’t say anything back, but he’s smiling wide and genuine, just like Kihyun himself, like two kids sharing a secret.

The younger finally starts pulling down Hyunwoo’s pants, and he motions for him to get off the bed to take them out the rest of the way. He then runs his hand up his chest, under the shirt, before pulling it off as well.

And once they’re equally naked, the older takes Kihyun in his arms gently and lays him down, lying on top of him and being careful not to crush him. He leans in to kiss him, but the younger stops him with a quiet “wait” and pushes him away slightly to rearrange. Kihyun spreads his legs wide and goes to pull Hyunwoo back on top of him, but the older resists, taking his hands and putting them back down on the mattress and looking him over.

He looks, _sees,_ how beautiful Kihyun is, exposed and raw like this. So pretty and so trustful of him. Kihyun lies there in expectation, letting Hyunwoo look all he wants, just like he had before. Even if he’s in such an exposed, even lewd, position, he’s not afraid of being judged, seeing in the black haired male’s eyes that all he has is appreciation for him. He feels himself hardening at the deep intimacy of the moment, and his reflex is to try and spread his legs even more so that Hyunwoo can see it.

The older then finally lies back down, lets his body fit with Kihyun’s, and pecks his lips before pulling back to look him in the eyes. Kihyun stares back, and Hyunwoo watches as his face opens in a bright smile and he giggles, and the older can’t help but smile back. He kisses him again, then kisses his neck softly and slowly, like he’s savoring his skin. Kihyun takes upon himself to feel him up. He runs his hands over the expense of his back, his biceps, his chest, caringly, while he enjoys the ministrations on his neck, how it makes him shudder and feel warm inside.

Kihyun emits a soft noise to get attention, and when Hyunwoo looks up he kisses him, wrapping his arms around his neck and bringing him closer, squeezing his sides with his thighs. He feels the older’s erection dragging against his own faintly, and it makes his hairs stand, and he grips onto him with need.

The kiss is more on the uncaring side of the spectrum, meaning it’s messy and not very thought through, but that’s the beauty of it. It’s accompanied by gropey hands all over the other, feeling up their bodies and relishing on having _‘all that to myself.’_

Hyunwoo runs his fingers over the soft skin of Kihyun’s thighs before squeezing the supple flesh in his hands, running them up his upper body straight after. The younger reacts with soft laughs and giggles, as he obtains the same reaction from Hyunwoo by lightly scratching his back and squeezing his butt.

They soon become a giggly mess in between kisses and touchy hands, Kihyun nibbles on the older’s bottom lip and Hyunwoo responds by nibbling on his sharp jaw, making a point to breathe next to his ear, where he — and everyone — knows Kihyun is extremely senstitive. The grey haired man shudders when he does it, and emits an upset little whine that has Hyunwoo laughing.

“How dare you.” Kihyun scolds softly, his voice so calm and husky he couldn’t be less threatening. The ebony haired male smiles and kisses his chin right under his lips, and bites down on it faintly while he thumbs on his nipples, and Kihyun’s eyes flutter closed, neck arching up lightly and hips grinding up against the older’s. Hyunwoo then pulls off of him, and the younger whines at the loss. “No.” He calls with a tinge of neediness.

“I’m getting lube.” The taller explains, taking Kihyun’s hand in his while he goes through his bag.

The other hums. He would ask why Hyunwoo has lube in his bag when they didn’t know this would be happening, but he guesses it’s probably his own fault since Kihyun has the habit of jumping on him whenever he feels like it, even if they’ve got a performance or are recording.

When the older comes back with lube and a condom in hands, he drops the condom next to Kihyun on the bed and looks up to catch the younger staring at his hard on with something akin to craving in his eyes. He chuckles and puts his fingers under his chin to have Kihyun’s attention back to him.

“See something you like?” He asks with humor.

The younger nods. “Looks very inviting.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Hyunwoo can only laugh again while the younger giggles along. Then Kihyun opens his arms and makes grabby hands at him, and Hyunwoo assumes his previous position on top of him, this time with the shorter’s legs hooked around him. He grinds down onto him, and kisses him slow and sensual, the moment finally showing through the kiss, the push and pull of their tongues and the heavy breathing against lips sparking through their bodies like fireworks, and Hyunwoo moans deep before taking the lead and kissing Kihyun sinfully while his hand trails down and he takes his smaller cock in hand. The younger jolts in surprise, and lets his legs spread a little wider in invitation. The older takes it, and grabs the lube so he can prep him.

Hyunwoo pulls off from his lips and coats his fingers as fast as he can without making a mess, and then goes back to kissing him like he needs it more than air. He rubs his finger against his rim, slowly and in circles, trying to make his entrance more sensitive to the touch before he actually pushes it in, just like he does it when he’s eating him out. Kihyun could die with just how gentle Hyunwoo is, making him tingle all over.

Then he finally pushes it in, and Kihyun moans, clenching around it a few times while he rubs his way in, legs squeezing his sides again. Hyunwoo wriggles it a bit, and the sound the younger makes can only be described as the softest whimper, and he claws at the older’s shoulder.

“Feel good?” Hyunwoo asks.

Kihyun nods. “Feels nice.” He agrees. Then he clenches around it. “How does it feel to you?”

Hyunwoo cleans his throat, then pulls his finger out a bit before pushing it in, fucking into him gently. “This turns me on, actually.” He says.

Kihyun lets out a breathy giggle. Hyunwoo kisses his lips faintly and pushes in another finger, moving them a little faster and rubbing against his prostate. The younger’s reaction is stronger, as he moans loud and starts clawing at him again, trying to pull him closer as his neck arches and he lets out what he’s feeling through the needy noises he makes.

Hyunwoo kisses his exposed neck, and runs his nose gingerly against the flushed skin. “I’ve missed this.” He confesses, and Kihyun shivers. He makes sure to rub against his rim with his thumb as he fucks him, to stimulate him further, and Kihyun’s not coherent enough to thank him for it, but he clenches and unclenches around him like he’s in need of more.

With another kiss to the grey haired male’s neck, Hyunwoo pulls his fingers out, and reaches out for a condom. He draws back, having to almost wrestle Kihyun as the younger keeps pulling him down with his legs, laughing mischievously. He opens the wrapping and rolls down the latex correctly, taking more lube and stroking himself switfly, groaning quietly. Kihyun watches him with a smile and his bottom lip between his teeth. Hyunwoo looks him up and down, stroking himself and loving the way the younger lies there with his legs open waiting for him, his wet hole so inviting and his pretty hard cock lying there untouched, tip already a little wet.

So he leans down and licks it broadly from base to tip, then suckles on the head, earning a gasp from the younger. He does it with taste, clearly enjoying himself, and pulls off of it with glee. “Just so you won’t feel left out.” He says, directly to the erection, and Kihyun laughs. He uses his hand still smeared with lube to stroke it as he smirks at Kihyun.

“Why am I never on top?” The grey haired male thinks out loud, rolling his hips lightly into the older’s hand.

“I thought you didn’t want to be?” The older pouts. “We can try if you want.” He leans in a bit.

“No, I mean. Why am I never _on_ top?”

“Oh.” The older hums in understanding. “Do you wanna ride me?”

The younger shakes his head, stretching his hand out to pull the older down. “Not now. We can do that later.” He says, and he brings his knee up a bit and gives Hyunwoo’s buttock a light slap with the sole of his right foot.

Hyunwoo chuckles and gives into it, leaning in and claiming his lips again, smiling into it when the younger cheers.

He takes his erection and brushes the tip against the entrance, feeling against his lips how Kihyun gasps softly and wraps his arms loosely around his neck. He teases him for a while, just like he had with his fingers, but finally pushes in. As he goes in, Kihyun groans due to the pain, so he tries to bottom out quickly so it’ll be less of a discomfort to him.

“God.” The younger cries quietly, holding onto him. The black haired male kisses his neck and his face gently and affectionately, as well and rubbing his thigh. He waits patiently, wanting to be sure Kihyun’s okay before he does anything, even if the shifting and erratic clench around his cock is driving him a little insane. “Shit, this is so uncomfortable.” He breathes.

“Sorry.” Hyunwoo mumbles, kissing his cheek.

It’s Kihyun’s turn to chuckle. “What are you apologizing for? Having a big dick?” He asks, and Hyunwoo shrugs. “You should be grateful for it. I know I am.”

The older snorts, letting his forehead rest against the younger’s shoulder. “You’re an idiot.” He says. Then looks up and shifts closer to the younger to kiss him again. The kiss grows heated quickly, which is no surprise, and Kihyun moans against his mouth like it’s the best thing to have happened to him. He pulls away with a dazed look, but quickly focuses and smiles. “How are you feeling?” He questions, very obviously referring to the fact he’s balls deep in his ass and _unmoving._

“You feel amazing and it’s really fucking hard not to fuck into you.” The black haired male confesses with a breathy laugh.

“Stay still.” The younger tells him, and supports himself on his forearms as he lifts his hips and rolls them against Hyunwoo, sighing when he feels how his cock moves inside him. The older moans, and his eyes close as he clenches his jaw in pleasure. “Eyes on me.” Kihyun whispers. “Don’t take your eyes off me.”

Hyunwoo obeys easily, lifting his head and opening his eyes slowly to lock eyes with the younger, his hair sprawled on the mattress while he rolls his lips sinfully against his own, fucking himself ever so gently, whimpering softly. He watches as the younger lets his eyes flutter closed and he bites down on his bottom lip, clenching every so faintly around him when he gets close to that spot that makes his whole body jolt. He nudges him with his knuckles against his side, asking quietly for him to open his eyes. And Kihyun understands, because his eyelids open slowly and he locks eyes with him, their faces so close.

When Kihyun changes the angle, and moans loudly. He keeps his hips there, grinding against him and massaging his spot with the older’s cock, moaning like he can’t get enough. And he looks so pretty, so beautifully inviting, that Hyunwoo can’t help but kiss him again, tasting his cries and moans before they can even leave his lips.

The younger gasps for him to move, and the black haired male does as asked, holding Kihyun gently and fucking into him deep, hard and slow, making sure he’s enjoying it as much as Hyunwoo himself is. It’s obvious how good both of them feel, though, since their moans echo through the room like a mantra.

Hyunwoo moans, his forehead against Kihyun’s as he thrusts into him with force, but not roughness, making him cry and press his fingertips against his skin trying to find ground. The younger keeps chanting a string of _“Yes, yes, yes, yes-”_ and he whimpers beautifully when he pounds into him just a little harder, teasing his prostate. Listening to the pretty sounds he makes, Hyunwoo presses his lips against the skin of Kihyun’s shoulder and kisses the place, groaning as the younger clamps down around him yet again.

“I’ve missed you so much.” He confesses against his skin, enjoying having the younger like this again, after two long weeks.

Kihyun pulls him in and kisses him again hungrily, and he rolls his hips again to meet Hyunwoo’s, and they both moan at the friction. “Yeah, fuck. Just like that.” Kihyun begs, voice breathy, and his head falls back. His neck isn’t exposed for a second and the older’s already got his lips against the skin, kissing and licking since he can’t mark him like he’d like to.

The younger runs his hands up from Hyunwoo’s lower back and to his shoulders, and runs them back down with his nails lightly scratching his skin, the touch barely there. He looks at him, and as he runs his hands over him, feeling his biceps, going down his chest and his stomach, touching his tanned skin and watching it react to his touch, they lock eyes, and everything feels like too much.

When did it stop being fooling around? When did it happen? And why is it only coming up now? It doesn’t matter anymore, because it’s happening, and the overwhelming feeling just makes everything more intense, and Kihyun lets out another cry, looking into the older’s hungry eyes, and he realizes he’s probably really close.

“I remember when you jerked off on top of me the first time we fucked. So fucking hot.” He whispers between his needy moans. He runs his hands up from his chest and to his back, and laces his arms around his neck, looking at him and watching as the older loses himself. “And I remember the first time I saw you come. You looked so hot my body was fighting to get me hard again.” He chuckles, playing with his hair, his legs spread wide open, and he uses them to pull his body flush against his own, the thrusts now deep, and he moans.

“You look so beautiful when you come, baby. Completely sinful.” Hyunwoo groans, face glistening with sweat, lips red from kissing and the flush of arousal.

“I love the face you make when you come. It’s addictive.” He practically moans as he gets fucked deep and so well he might even tear up.

The older leans in with a sigh to kiss him, and it’s so soft in contrast with the needy way he fucks deep and hard into Kihyun. He nibbles on his bottom lip, and his eyebrows knit the way they do when he’s really concentrated, or eating something — sometimes when he’s eating Kihyun —, and he starts to move faster, hips slapping against the grey haired male’s cheeks and the back of his thighs.

Kihyun pulls back from the kiss, and he cups Hyunwoo’s face with a hand, feeling him pant against his lips. “Now let me see it.” He asks desperately, clawing at the older.

The black haired male lets out a noise that’s between a groan and whimper, and spills into the condom with erratic thrusts and his hands gripping Kihyun so hard it might leave bruises. Kihyun moans loud, holding the older man against himself like he’s the one coming.

Hyunwoo comes down from his high, and pulls out, bending down without a second thought and taking Kihyun into his mouth, slipping his fingers back inside him. The younger lets out a high pitched whimper, and his eyes roll back as the older male fucks him fast with his fingers, and sucks him off like he’s being paid for it, practically giving the shorter the best blowjob he’s ever received. It doesn’t take long for Kihyun to come. He moans loudly, almost screaming, and his legs shake as he reaches climax into the older’s mouth. Hyunwoo swallows without complaint.

He pulls off swiftly once the grey haired male’s come down from his high, he discards the condom on the floor, figuring he can take care of it later, and moves up, Kihyun pulling him close. He lies next to him, and holds the younger in his arms and he dives into a kiss, not caring in the slightest he had his dick in his mouth a few seconds before. They hold each other, and Kihyun leaves soft kisses all over his face, pecking his lips like he’s a preteen having their first kiss and not sure what to do. Hyunwoo doesn’t mind at all. He likes it, actually, and kisses back just as soft, hands running over the shorter’s soft nude skin.

They stay in bed making out and caressing each other for god knows how long, but eventually they get up, throw away the condom, and clean themselves up. When they walk out of the bathroom, hand in hand and fingers intertwined, they lie down on ‘Hyunwoo’s bed’, since the other was a mess of body fluids and some artificial ones too.

They lie down holding each other, legs tangled and faces close, and they trade small kisses every now and then in between the pillow talk they’re having.

“How long have I known you?” Hyunwoo asks, fingernails tickling the younger’s back, his eyes closed.

“Many many years.” The younger answers softly, his own fingers drawing patterns on the black haired male’s chest.

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” Asks the other with actual curiosity and bewilderment in his voice.

“Because we’re stupid.” Kihyun chuckles softly, kissing the older’s lips gently, receiving a pleased hum as a reaction.

There’s a brief moment of comfortable silence, where Hyunwoo blindly takes Kihyun’s hand in his and brings it to his lips, kissing each one of his fingertips, eyes still closed. Then he brings it to his chest where it previously was and places the smaller hand there, over his heart.

“I like you a lot, Kihyun.” He says, and it’s not easy to say it, Hyunwoo having never been one to speak up about things, but letting his actions speak for themselves. Only in that moment, he felt whatever he wanted Kihyun to know, it had to be said out loud.

“Me too, hyung.” The younger replies softly, touching the tip of his nose with Hyunwoo’s, and smiling when he chuckles. “I like you too. Very much so.”

And they silently agree nothing else needs to be said. They hold each other like that, and fall asleep in one another’s arms, realizing this is a lot more than they first intended it to be, but that’s not a bad thing, not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/DoctorFatCat)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/DoctorFatCat)  
>  leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed please <3  
> [also go read this its my fave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715228)  
> now bye


End file.
